


A Story From Arlus Finch// LC Hunger Games AU

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quicker Than the Flicker of a Flame, More Spirit Than a Songbird. Arlus "Transatlantic" Finch, 15, 54.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	A Story From Arlus Finch// LC Hunger Games AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Important: I talk about this better at the end of the chapter, but basically this is is a story based on the CHARACTER of Arlus Finch, not the actual person. Trust me. I am in no way going to ever make a story about a man like that. That being said, Arlus has given up that character and I no longer give a damn about his thoughts on it. (However, if someone such as Moose wants me to remove them from the story, it's totally alright.) Also, the person behind the original Floor Five story has replaced Arlus, so if they stick with that, please consider this an AU of an AU. Thanks, Hushed.

Arlus Finch is really, really into fire. And music, but that's not important right now. What's important is that Moose just stole his sunglasses and is climbing up a tree with them in hand, taunting the blonde. "Ge dem tillbaka!" Arlus yells at him from the top of the bridge. Other languages aren't allowed, but out here near the broken bridges and dams, where the only tree for miles is the one Moose is sitting on, there's nobody around to hear it. Besides, nobody even notices district five anyways, which was how they managed to put up a front as an energy and hydroelectricity district even though most people had careers relating to ancient texts, films, music, and other things, including adapting a few languages other than the one spoken by the rest of Panem. If they couldn't have a clear distinction from the rest of the districts, a secret one would do just as well. "Gå och skaffa dem!" Moose laughed in retaliation as he chucked the glasses over Arlus's head and into the river, where they sank to the bottom, and definitely weren't going to been seen ever again. "...or not," the brunette muttered. "Sorry." 

After a minute or two of silent watching where the glasses had been, as if they would magically reappear, the boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. "That was so stupid!" Arlus laughed. "Why would you throw them into the river!?" "I don't know! It was just there, and I kinda figured why not!" "WHY NOT!?" The boys continued laughing and chatting as they walked back to Arlus's father's house. Typically, Arlus would be pretty mad about his glasses, but he and Moose had been friends so long it was almost like it didn't matter. Like.. Nothing mattered. He had freedom, and he loved it. He was a bird, and birds are born to fly, not to sit in cages and sing. Besides, it was like his father would say: "Det viktigaste du har någonsin är dina minnen." (The most important possession you'll ever have is your memories.)

As they walked into his house, Arlus smelled smoke in the air. "Probably just food," He thought, but the smell got stronger and stronger until the boy heard his name being called from some sort of... Loudspeaker? They were saying something about the Transatlantic? Transatlantic... Oh. And just like that, Arlus snapped his focus back to present day, surrounded by flames and burnt forest. The memories came back too. His name being pulled, the hunger games, the night time cannons startling his prey and causing him to trip over a sleeping competitor, said competitor getting angry and attacking Arlus for waking her up, him grabbing some nearby matches, and, before he knew it, in only one day and barely one night it was over. He had won the quickest Hunger Games ever. Who knew all you had to do was start a little forest fire? Thankfully, Arlus Finch was really, really into fire, and if he was gonna go out any way, the best way would be with a box of matches. 

His stylist was thrilled. She was a nice, red headed woman, and he knew she had been in love with his character from day one. His character wasn't actually a lot like him- instead, Transatlantic was this mysterious arsonist who got drunk off of chaos, was insanely charming, and had an incomparable sense of humor. But, she loved both versions of him, and Arlus knew she was genuine and kind, so he tried his hardest to be patient and kind back, even if it meant wearing over the top sunglasses, elegant suit tops that had a strange sunset fire ombré design sprinkled throughout, and white boxers with little red hearts on them. She seemed to like it, so Arlus pretended to like it too. 

If Moose pretended to like it as well, Arlus had no idea, because the second the two met at the end of Arlus's Victor's tour, (after a long and comforting hug) he began dying laughing at the outfit. "What- what the fuck are you wearing???" Moose said as he wiped a tear from his eye and handed Arlus two long and thick orange bags. "Where are your PANTS?" The brunette added, laughing as he handed the blonde a third orange bag. "Listen, my stylist likes it, and I like her too much to hurt her feelings," Arlus grumbled, struggling not to collapse under the weight of the three bags. "The hell did you put in these?" 

"Well, one of them is just clothes, "Moose said. "and another is just blankets and some photos." "What about the third?" Arlus asked. "Ooh! That one contains your bass, some sheet music, a bunch of records, and a record player." 

"And your mother's necklace." A voice behind him said. He turned around to see his father giving him a sad smile. Arlus barely remembered his mother, but from what his father told him, she must have been the best woman in district five, and probably even all of Panem. "She would've wanted you to have it." 

The three walked back to Arlus's house, enjoyed a lovely dinner that smelled of sea salt and home, and said their final goodbyes. And just like that, Arlus Finch left district five for the very last time.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I'm happy with it, and I hope y'all like it. Like I said before, this is an adaptation of the character that Arlus himself chose to put out there, NOT a retelling of his actual personality and I don't endorse the shitty things he's done. (However, Moose isn't a social media figure, and if he'd like me to change his name I'd be glad to.) That said, I have no clue whether or not his mom is actually dead, but I wanted a sad backstory, damnit.


End file.
